The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to data storage systems that may be used to maintain large data sets and support multiple host applications and concurrent users. A data storage system may include multiple storage arrays. Each storage array may include multiple computing nodes that manage access to tangible data storage devices. Each storage array presents one or more logical production volumes of storage to host applications running on a host device. The host applications may access the production volumes by sending IOs to the storage arrays. The computing nodes maintain an abstraction layer between the production volumes and the tangible data storage devices.